


Vertically challenged

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is smol, Alpha Thomas, Fluff, I love those tags, M/M, Omega Alexander, alexander loves him, and are cute, because they rhyme, short alexander, tall thomas, thomas is a smug shit, thomas is tol, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Vertically challenged

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t relate to being short.
> 
> I’m like 5’8.
> 
> That’s hella tall for a girl
> 
> I think
> 
> I mean
> 
> Average height is 5’3
> 
> For womans around the world 
> 
> Soooooo

Alexander could almost reach.

Almost….

“Darling?” a voice asks.

The omega shrieks in surprise when he falls off the chair.

He’s immediately caught by Thomas, but it doesn’t make it any less scary.

“I think….” Thomas says dramatically.

The omega’s eyes widen in realization. “Don’t-”

“You fell for me again,” the alpha teases.

Alexander glares at Thomas. “Put me down. Right now.”

Thomas laughs as he puts his omega down.

“Do you need help reaching the top of the bookshelf?” he asks, entirely too amused.

Alexander gasps. “How dare you insult the vertically challenged?”

“So, do you need help or not?” the alpha questions again, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

The omega huffs. “I’m just fine, thank you.”

“Ok,” Thomas says, clearly not believing him.

After about 30 minutes, Alexander finally admits defeat.

“Fine, I need help,” Alexander grumbles.

Thomas is laughing the entire time he reaches up to grab the book.

He simply raises an arm and doesn’t even need to go on his tippy toes.

“Showoff,” Alexander mutters as he gets the book.

Thomas just kisses the tip of his nose. 

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
